1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that actuates musical effect boxes, and more particularly, to such a device that selectively actuates either one or two musical effect boxes.
2. Background Information
The subject matter of this invention is directed primarily to a device for selectively actuating one or more musical effect boxes by a musician. Several effect boxes are connected in series between an electronic musical instrument and an amplifier, with each box producing a specific effect on the music when actuated. The effect may be an echo, a reverberation, or some other addition/change to the signal transmitted to the amplifier. Since the musician""s hands are engaged in playing the musical instrument, the effect boxes are actuated by means of a rocker switch, a push button, a toggle switch, or a similar switch element that the musician turns xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d by the musician pressing the switch/button, usually by means of the musician""s foot.
When a single effect is turned xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOFF,xe2x80x9d it is fairly simple for the musician to actuate a single switch/button at the proper time to start or stop the effect in time with the music. At times it is desirable to simultaneously commence two such effects, or to simultaneously commence one effect and cease a second effect. However, actuating two switches/buttons simultaneously can be difficult, particularly if actuating the switches/buttons is accomplished in time with the music being performed.
Some examples of novel devices for simultaneously actuating musical instruments by means of a musician""s feet are disclosed in the following patents.
Loftus, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,325, describes a drum and pedal beater assembly in which a pair of beaters is connected to a pair of side-by-side pedals, such that the performer can engage one pedal with his toe and the other pedal with his heel to independently operate the two beaters against a common drum skin.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,696, Alexis, Jr. discloses a cymbal stand assembly having two pedals near the bottom of the stand, one pedal for striking the cymbal and the other pedal for a vibration damper of the cymbal. Each pedal operates independently of the other.
Elliott, Jr., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,710, describes a drum and cymbal pedals assembly, having adjacent pedals, one for a drum and one for a cymbal. The pedals are rather complex with numerous cables and pivots for operating the strikers for the drum and cymbals.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,929, Wellman discloses a quad bass drum pedal assembly which provides for beating drums selectively with either foot. The assembly includes two pairs of pedals, with each connected to four mallets. Each mallet can be actuated by two separate pedals of the assembly.
Schiano in U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,688, discloses a drum set actuator for selectively playing two high hat cymbals and a bass drum of a drum set. The assembly includes two foot pedals, one pedal used to actuate a mallet to beat the bass drum and another pedal used to actuate one of three buttons, with one button for each cymbal and one for a mallet for the bass drum. The buttons cause the cymbals or drum to be struck through mechanical linkages.
Braun et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,401, describe a dual foot pedal assembly for percussion instruments. The assembly includes adjacent foot pedals each operating a striker for an instrument. The two pedals can be pressed independently or simultaneously. One pedal is also linked to a remote striker, having another foot pedal for use with the player""s other foot.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,543, Miguel discloses a device with a pedal for at least two percussion instruments. The device includes a frame with a hinged foot pedal, having a shaft at the toe end, and a clamp for the user""s shoe to hold it to the pedal. The hinged pedal pivots slightly so the user can move the shaft between two separate mechanisms held in the frame, each for operating one of the percussion instruments. The device is best seen in FIG. 3 of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,574 by Sapienza describes a device for a bass drum that includes two foot pedals with a mallet attached to each pedal. The user steps on one foot pedal which has an overlapping portion over the second foot pedal to cause a two beat contact with the drum. The user can also just step on the second foot pedal for a single contact of the mallet with the drum.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a device that is capable of selectively actuating one or two musical effect boxes by a musician with the actuation performed in time with the music played.
The invention is a pedal assembly for selectively actuating musical effect devices, commonly termed xe2x80x9ceffect boxes.xe2x80x9d Several effect boxes are connected in series between an electronic musical instrument and an amplifier, with each box producing a specific effect on the music when actuated. The effect boxes are actuated by means of a rocker switch, a push button, a toggle switch, or a similar switch element that the user turns xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d by pressing the switch/button, usually by means of the musician""s foot.
When using two or more effect boxes in series, it is desirable to be able to actuate either one separately, or both together. The present invention provides this capability. The musical effect box pedal assembly includes a first pedal means adapted for operating a first musical effect box switch and a second pedal means adapted for operating a second musical effect box switch. A third pedal means, operatively connected to the first and second pedal means, allows independent operation of the first and second pedal means operating the associated first and second musical effect box switches. The third pedal means also simultaneously operates the first and second pedal means, thereby providing simultaneous operation of the associated first and second musical effect box switches.
More specifically, the pedal assembly includes first and second hinged pedal units, each with a platform underneath the pedal. An effect box is mounted on each platform beneath the pedal with the switch actuated by pressing the pedal. Each pedal has an open top channel at the end opposite the hinged end. A third pedal, located between the two hinged pedals, has a T-bar at one end, with the T-bar extending into each channel at the ends of the two hinged pedal units. Each hinged pedal unit can be pressed to independently actuate the corresponding effect box, with the T-bar slipping from the open top channel of the pressed pedal. The musician can actuate both effect boxes by pressing the center pedal which moves both hinged pedals via the attached T-bar held in each open top channel. Thus, the musician is able to switch both effect boxes with a single movement of one foot.